Opening Sky
by GreenPepper24621
Summary: Quite dark in later chapters. ?xTsuna. Tsuna's daily life at Vongola's headquarter. Tsuna centric. Before 10YL. Rated T for mild violence and maturity.
1. Photo

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR, it belongs to its rightful owner, Amano Akira.**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter One: Photo

[Italy, Vongola's Manor-Communication Room]

The sound of soft whispering echoes in the dark moonlit room filled with complex wiring communication devices, red lights blinking from one machine to another.

"Like I said, I won't be back in a while."

A 12-year-old raven hair boy, wearing a black mafia suit, said firmly through the computer screen, a green gecko with orange eyes appeared on his right shoulder.

His answer seems to make the skinny teenager with brown hair exhale a heavy sigh in return.

"… Take care of yourself then, Reborn" the brown hair boy said in a worried tone, while adjusting himself under a large table with a laptop on his lap.

"If you have time to worry about others, then you should get some paper work done instead of skipping like this, dame-Tsuna*..."

The tutor replied in a disapproving tone, which made the cinnamon hair boy frown a bit at the nickname but nodded in return.

The monitor screen turns black, leaving the Vongola's boss sinking down deeper under the table, legs bending against the side of the table.

_I know that he is not a kid….but…_

An image of a 12-year-old kid smiling, hands dyed in red…

Tsuna's eyebrows knit together at his thought, crossing his fingers together and resting it against his chest. He slowly closed his eyes to think.

_Maybe I'll talk to the higher-ups and see if they can change this…_

Tsuna take out a piece of paper out from his suit. The teen holds his treasure delicately, a small smile curl upon his lips.

It seems that every time when there was something troubling Tsuna's mind, that piece of paper was able to calm him, like the photo has a magic spell binding to it.

The teen closed his eyes and rested the piece of paper against his chest.

[FLASHBACK]

"S-Stands still~!!"

The brown hair boy held onto the taller boy with mismatch eyes as tight as he could, while the other tried to struggle to get free.

"Kufufufu…I'm sorry, but taking pictures with you maf-"

"Like I care about your dislike with the mafia!! We are going to take a picture whether you like it or not!! Beside, you never had your picture taken before…"

Tsuna yelled impatiently as he pout at the taller boy. Mukuro narrowed his mismatch eyes at the smaller boy and grin.

The boy has really grown over these years. Maybe a few inches, but…still short compared to his guardians.

And there was something that he never did understand. Even though they are past enemies, the Vongola boss still has complete trust in him. But…this just makes everything easier when he decided to possess the Vongola Tenth's body.

His thoughts, however, were interrupted as Tsuna dragged him in to the camera view.

"But…I…don't…want…to…be…with…that…bird…guy…" The taller boy squeaks and tries to resist the tiny-strong hand that gripped tightly on to his arm.

"Aaaa…You're so annoying, Mukuro…" Tsuna smiled warmly at the taller boy who was acting like a kid getting a vaccine and chuckle to himself softly…

_How could he be scared of someone like this?_

At first he was scared of his two guardians; the cloud and the mist. But after they were kicked out of the mansion to take a month-long vacation with all of his guardians on a deserted island, (which was Reborn's idea) slowly, he was beginning to understand each of their thoughts.

Tsuna gave a warm-heartily laugh as he saw his mist guardian pouting and acting exactly like his 5-year-old lightening guardian when he's not getting candies…

After getting in place, Tsuna ignored his pineapple hair guardian's complaints and turns his attention to the silver hair storm guardian.

"How's the camera, Gokudera-kun?" Tsuna asked the silver-hair boy who was adjusting the camera with his left hand and holding a manual in his right hand.

"Yes, Tenth!! It's ready!!..." The silver hair boy beamed widely at his beloved boss, like a loyal puppy. His smile quickly turned into a pissed-off glare when he saw the sun guardian doing extreme training. "Hey you lawn-head!! Stop your stupid training!! ...Hurry up and get in there!!"

"Training to the extreme!!!" The boxer lifts up both of his hands and (literally) shines as bright as the sun. Ryohei halts his training and walks next to the boy who was swinging a baseball bat.

"Hey Yamamoto, where is Hibari?"

"Huh? …Hibari?" The younger dark hair boy raise his eyebrows in confusion and look around, finally his eyes stop at a large tree trunk with a small yellow bird clinging onto the branch…

"Yo! Hibari, let's go~ they're about to take a picture you know…" The younger teen walks cheerfully to the prefect who was leaning against a large tree trunk, apparently he just woke up.

"………Get away from me…"

The black hair prefect gave a death glare at the younger one; however, it seems to have no effect on the tranquility of the Rain.

"Hahaha, come on, don't be so shy~~ l didn't know that you are shy in front of a camera (?)… You can stand next to me if you want… "

Before Hibari can make any movement to _bite _the boy who disturbed his sleep to death; he was yanked by Yamamoto into the camera view.

"Voooooiiiiii!!!" the storm guardian yelled, impersonating a certain shark species in the Varia, "You idiots ready?!!!"

The silver hair boy pressed on the camera for it to countdown from ten seconds.

"Gokudera-kun! …Hurry~"

"Yes, of course, Tenth!!~" Gokudera rush to stand between Ryohei and Tsuna, and on the left stands Yamamoto, Hibari and Mukuro, who are both engaging in a glaring contest.

_Clicks_!!

The flash sounded, engraving the treasured picture eternally into their memories.

[ENDFLASHBACK]

Dame-Tsuna = No good Tsuna

This is my first fan-fiction that I have been trying to write for KHR. It's so hard to write in English…TT^TT… I'm not a native English language user, so please give me some advices~ I'll reply your comments with my dying-will!!!


	2. Secretary

Chapter Two: Secretary are Scary

A small smile spread itself upon the Vongola's boss face as he take a last looks at the precious memories before putting it back in his white suit. Tsuna yawn and take a glance at the clock.

_06:49 AM_

The Vongola boss sighs in relief.

….I hope _he_ doesn't find me here…

Tsuna turn off his laptop before crawling out of the desk where he has been hiding.

_Bang!!_

As if his thought was cursed, the sound of the door was kicked open by no one other than….

"There you are, Sawada-dono*!!!"

…Basil….

Tsuna slowly turns toward the door as he turns stone-cold with shock, tears rushed down his face like massive waterfalls.

"G-G-Good Morning! Basil-kun…wow…y-you're early today…um…I…I was just about to walk to the office."

The Vongola boss forced a smile on his face, sweats running down his spine as the Basil stepped into the room like god punishing the mortals.

The smaller teenager gulped. He was taken a few steps back as he tries to make his escape toward the window, but was suddenly blocked by the other teen.

_I'm screwed._

"Sawada-dono and master are exactly the same…God…what did I do to deserve this…" The sectary murmured incomprehensible complains under his breath…

"S-Sorry…Did you say something?" Tsuna asked his secretary while trying to look for an escape route. Knowing the Vongola boss well enough, Basil grabbed on to his boss's arm like an eagle catching its prey, which makes Tsuna screamed almost like a girl.

"H-Hiii~! ... I'm sorry!! I'll _try_ not to skip work-" the grip on his arm tightens, "Waa~! I _won't_ skip work again!! REALLY I'M SORRY~~Basil-kun!!!"

Tsuna yelps as his secretary sweep his legs from the ground making the Vongola boss falls back down on the floor. Before he knows it, Basil dragged on to the smaller boy by the back of his collar like a cat holding its' kitten by the neck.

"Um…Basil-kun? C-Can I eat some breakfast first?" the brown hair boy asked his secretary who was dragging him out to the hallway.

"…………………"

"…I guess not…" Tsuna answered himself, he feel his stomach as it grumbles for something to eat.

After a while, the secretary stops and turns his head to look down at the smaller boy who was now shaking like a tame kitten and praying to god. However, that did not soften the secretary at all. He declared in a death threatening tone,

"…You will finish all of the documents on your desk by midnight…"

"Ha Ha Ha…Y-Yes…Of course…Basil-kun…" The Tuna fish replied quickly and offer his imitated grin from his rain guardian, cold sweats run down his back.

"……..And…."

"And…?" Tsuna tilts his head.

"……" Basil did not answer and continue to walk on, dragging the Vongola Tenth behind him. Finally he stop and said in a low voice, "And as your punishment, you will do twice the work on your desk."

"_Ehhhh?!!!_ B-But that would usually takes about _weeks_ to finish it!!"

"If you do it in your hyper-mode, you _will_ get it done by _today_…"

The light brown hair boy smirked at the smaller boy, who started to whine but he was cut off by a cold death glare…

"Hahaha~ Of course, I will be _glad_ to finish it…." (TT^TT)

Tsuna was forced to wear a weak smile and was once again dragged by the back of his collar to his office.

Tsuna glance at the taller boy, whose eyebrows were contracting, and smile weakly. He crosses his arms against his chest and sighs once again…

At first Gokudera has offered himself to be his secretary…But after sending death glares to all of those who have come to visit his office, he had to rethink it again…And recently, Reborn offer Basil the position, which now Basil acts like a second mother to him.

Tsuna complained in his head as he nodded to confirm his theory and admits in defeat.

_Yep. Secretaries are really scary…_

-dono = high honorific form, used in ancient Japan speech; it's the way Basil speaks.


	3. Warning

Chapter Three: Warning

"…Finally..."

The brown hair boy put down his fountain pen and collapsed over his desk. After reading about hundreds of different reports and signing documents (which seems endless to Tsuna), it is normal (?) to collapsed.

He even missed his lunch in order to finish these documents!

And today special was a fancy French cuisine too!!

Tsuna sigh again. He didn't lift himself up from the table and glance sluggishly at the clock on his desk.

[01: 59 PM]

_It's way past lunch time…_

…_So I guess…_

_I'll be eating cup ramen again…huh?_

Tsuna bang his head down again onto the table with a loud _thump_.

Tiny sound rain drops slid down the elegant fogged glass-window revealing the cold dark gray sky above. The smell of the freezing air catches his lungs.

_Aaa…Even weather is bad…things just can't get any worst…_

_Clicks_

The sound of the door opens, heavy footsteps walking steadily towards his desk.

"Basil-kun…I'm…finished…Can I get something to eat now?"

The scrawny teenager murmured in a zombie-like voice. His face laid down flat against his desk, waving the documents in his hand…Until, the sound of footsteps finally stop.

"Sorry to interrupt your afternoon nap, Boss."

_Eh?_

Tsuna leap up from his seat and starred at the person in front of him.

In front of him stands a tall maroon hair boy with long hair tied in a pony tail. His dark narrow red-eyes that match his hair color scanned down at him impolitely before stopping at his loosely hang tie. A fake smile spreads itself upon the older boy's face.

Tsuna looked down and noticed where the other boy gaze stops. His face spread a light blush, quickly grabs his shirt collar and adjusts his tie. He stands up, uncomfortably starring directly into the two scarlet eyes.

He never did like this person much.

"Err…How can I help you, Camil-kun?"

[FLASHBACK]

"HEY!!…TRASH…!"

"What an unexpected visit…Xanxus…"

A loud bang on the door was heard throughout the entire mansion. Tsuna, despite of all the loud noise and disrespectful greetings, acknowledge the greetings in a calm voice and continued working, signing the documents, and not even bother looking up at his visitor.

"Che! As always, seeing your idiotic face annoys me…"

The dark hair boy rudely walks straight into the room to where the Vongola boss sat. The younger boy, not even glancing up, replied calmly.

"…Are you here just to say that? ..."

The shorter boy finished signing his last documents and putting his pen down. He slowly massages his temple and standing up to look at the black hair boy with dark crimson eyes. Xanxus stared at the exhausted young Vongola boss and hesitate before taking out a piece of rolled paper.

"Here…"

The dark hair boy threw the document at the smaller boy, and walked to the sofa, making himself comfortable by stretching down and putting his feet up disrespectfully.

Tsuna caught the parchment elegantly with one hand and raise his eye brow in question.

"This is…?"

"Orders from those shitty higher-ups…" Xanxus replied while trying to take his shoes off and lying back down on the sofa with his eyes closed.

Tsuna opens the parchment and slowly begins reading the Italian orders. Xanxus however, decides to interrupt him.

"They want you to take in another trash named Camil as your family members in the 23rd unit…"

"…………….."

Tsuna didn't speak but eyeing the orders suspiciously. Xanxus noticing the changes in the brunette's face, slowly sit up on the sofa.

"I know what you are thinking brat…"

The darker hair boy said in an understanding voice and walks towards the brunette.

"…It is suspicious to suddenly accept someone into the 23rd unit, but if you ignore the higher-ups' order… then they might treat it as a rebellion… "

Although Tsuna was working as the Tenth boss of the Vongola, he was not officially given the position of boss yet. He was still under the supervision of the Vongole's five higher ups – the Ninth; Sawada Iemitsu, the outside advisor who was his father; and three other Vongole's higher ups.

Tsuna finished reading the document. The 23rd unit is responsible for the information database within the Vongola, and _this is_ what's worrying him. He turned away to look at the view outside, closing his eyes and sluggishly opening them again.

"Do you have any information about this person?" The brown hair boy asked. Xanxus was a little irritated to answer, but he continued anyway.

"Che…firstly he _can not be trusted_. Every mission that he had been in, all of his teammates are dead…He is always the only one to survives."

Tsuna tightens his grip; his eyebrows start to knit together. Of course, how can he not remember? Xanxus who didn't notice this continue.

"But that brat showed grief though, I heard in their report that he was trembling when he saw his teammates' bodies."

Xanxus glance at Tsuna. The brat's face was expressionless, but his hand clenched the order tightly into a fist, apparently he was shaking.

"It's okay."

The taller boy strokes Tsuna's fluffy head lightly. Tsuna's eyes widen and look up in surprise at Xanxus's _unusual_ behavior. Xanxus seem to have notice this too; he quickly remove his hands and cough nervously, a light blush appears on his face.

"……….W-We'll just keeps an eye on that piece of trash then…"

Tsuna touch his hair, recalling the gentle warmth on it. He smiled softly at the taller boy.

_So this is Xanxus's way of comforting, I guess…?_

Although many years have past, Xanxus is still foul-mouthed and rash but as he gets to know Xanxus deeper, he is truly a sincere person…and even caring. No wonder the Varia are so attached to him.

The smaller boy didn't reply and walked straight towards the door. However, before Tsuna walks out of the room, he stop and turn around to face the other person.

"I know……Thank you. Xanxus."

Tsuna's smile confidently, grinning mischievously at the other boy, as he quickly walks out the door also trying to hide his pink cheek, leaving Xanxus alone in the Vongola Tenth's room.

"Che….cocky brat"

[ENDFLASHBACK]

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

21/ 03/ 09

(Sneaking to update…) Hello~ everyone, d ^_^ p, I hope that you aren't annoyed yet… I have made some changes about the higher ups that are not related to the original story. I thought that it would be troublesome if there are only two people in the Vongola estate to make decisions, so I've added three more (Hahaha~), and you'll see why in the later chapters…

For the original character…I don't usually like original characters. But I don't know what I should write for a bad guy, so I just take a random name from the internet and makes him a bad guy, Hahaha~…. (=_=||| …)

Anyway please comment so that I know what you think~


	4. Betrayal

Chapter Four: Betrayal

Silence filled the room. Tsuna stare at his subordinate uncomfortably. The sound of the clock ticking makes him feel even more uneasy. Cold sweats ran down his spine. Camil, however, didn't seem to notice the uncomfortable atmosphere that he was creating.

_Perhaps he didn't hear me…?_

"Um…Camil-kun…Is- Is there anything that I can help you with?"

The maroon-hair boy just beamed back and points down happily at Tsuna's working desk. Tsuna looks down from the boy's face to his table…

_Eh?_

A plate of expensive looking French food sat on his table. It is the French cuisine that he missed eating at lunch. This is certainly not what he was expecting…

"Um… T-Thank you, Camil-kun."

The brown hair boy takes the plate and moves it to the side. It is true that he appreciates it and that he was really hungry, but for some reason, it feels really awful to be eating in front of this person.

Tsuna grabbed on to his stomach which was twisting and yelling for him to get away from this person. He feels like vomiting. Silences filled the room once again followed by the sound of clock ticking. Finally the Vongola boss then decided to break the silence,

"Camil-kun, is this all then? Then please excuse me… I have works-"

"I thought that you were hungry…?"

Camil interrupt the Vongola boss. The scarlet eyes fixed itself hungrily on Tsuna's face, which seems to be recording every of his movement.

"Thank you for your concern, but I think I will enjoy it later."

Tsuna closed his eyes and gave a small polite smile at the taller boy. For some reason, he did not want to be in the same room as this person any longer. It feels really disgusting.

Camil smirked back grimly and whisper loud enough for the smaller boy to hear,

"Aaa…it _seems like you already dislike me…what a pity…_ "

_Eh?_

Tsuna quickly glance at his subordinate. It feels like his thoughts can be read. Camil, however, spread a chill smile upon his face.

"You have such interesting guardians."

"_Aa… Um_…Thank you …"

Tsuna wasn't quite sure where this conversation is going. He secretly wished that it would end soon, until the name of the next person makes him feel like choking.

"Mukuro was it? Wasn't he famous for escaping from the impenetrable Vindicare prison? And you used to be former enemies too…how awkward… He is _just trash_ to begin-"

Camil paused as his eyes met with the dangerous glare from the boy. The marooned hair boy, however, just smiles mockingly.

Tsuna turned his face impatiently out to the window again, the sound of thunder could be heard across the sky. He really wanted to punch this person.

It's okay if he insulted him. It's okay if he says that he is good for nothing like his nickname Dame-Tsuna. He is already used to it actually. But saying things like this about his guardians…It greatly irritates him. This person really understands nothing about what's Mukuro is going through.

"I think that he is quite dependable actually." Tsuna said coldly, he really did not like this person. Tsuna sigh and continued,

"Mukuro is one of my guardians… and I really believe in him, so please don't say anything bad about him."

Camil watch as those dark-brown eyes lit up with rage, with the Vongola boss trying to restrain from unleashing it. It was frightening but yet, it was still very beautiful, calm, and protective. The crimson hair boy smiled, enjoying the excitement that is building up in his body.

"Ah…I'm sorry then. It seems that I have made you upset… I will see you later then, Boss."

The maroon hair boy moved towards the door, preparing to leave. However, he was stopped by the Vongola Tenth.

"Wait."

The taller man stops in the middle of the room and glance back at the smaller boy. Tsuna walks over to the French dish in front of his desk and scrape those expensive looking cuisine into the garbage bin. Camil lifted his brow slightly, eyeing the boy with confusion and surprise. The smaller boy put the plate back down on his desk, wiping his hands with tissue before throwing it into the bin.

"Next time, if you want to poison someone, try to make it less obvious."

The younger boy chastises the older man in a cold voice. He was serious and can not stand this person any longer. This person is too dangerous. He can not let this person get away until he knows his motive.

Surprisingly the older man chuckled and was laughing out loud. Tsuna however, remained expressionless.

"I apologize for my inappropriate behaviors… how did you know?"

"I have many experiences with poison…"

The Vongola boss replied, recalling his childhood experiences with Bianchi cooking. The traitor shows a sly smile, he doesn't seem to be disturbed.

"You surprised me, Vongola…No…No…I should say…as expected… from the Vongola's Tenth. And I thought I was putting up a good show either…"

Camil slam the door shut, locked it and walks closer to the Vongola boss, who panic and hastily ran back behind his desk. Tsuna's hand touches at the red button under his desk.

"Don't come in any closer or I will call the guards outside."

Camil suddenly stops. He gave a knowing smirk before continuing to walk towards Tsuna.

"I didn't choose to be in the information unit for nothing you know…"

"I have warned you…"

Tsuna did not hesitate and pressed on the button under his desk… but, to his surprise, no sound came.

_Eh?_

Tsuna pressed it again, but to no avail. Nothing happened. Suddenly his face became pale, he finally understands.

_This person has disabled his security from the information room!_

Tsuna face changed as he yanks his drawer open and grabs a revolver out from his desk. He aims it at the betrayer's heart.

"Stop. I'm serious."

His cinnamon long hair swirl from the sudden movement. Soft panting sound escaped from those small thin lips. Time stood completely still.

Tsuna pulled the revolver, ready to fire. Like a person who has gone mad, Camil was laughing ridiculously.

"You should have seen yourself, Vongola…Just beautiful…Just beautiful, that eyes of yours…like a small rat when it is cornered."

"……………………..Stop"

Camil however, wasn't listening, and was still moving sluggishly towards the Vongola as if he was enjoying every moments of it.

"STOP!! I will not warn you again!!"

Tsuna was screaming; his hands were trembling uncontrollably from fears. His left hand grabs tightly onto the gloves inside of his pocket. Camil was still moving, until finally he stops in front of Tsuna. The revolver was pressed against his chest.

"Shoot it… if you can that is."

" !!! "

Tsuna eyes widen; icy sweats ran down his cheek.

The taller boy grabbed the delicate wrist that was holding the revolver and yanked them closer. A faint squeak escaped from the Vongola boss; their faces are an inch apart. Tsuna squirm in the other's embrace.

"So naïve, so naïve. You and I both know that the revolver contains no bullet…and you did not even bring out your X-Gloves in your pocket because you are afraid that I might get hurt….You are afraid to kill, Vongola…"

"Let go off me!"

The younger boy command and squirm even more. His face was bright red from anger and humiliation.

"…and I was expecting to see the Vongola's infamous dying-will flame too…such a disappointment…""

"Ah!!!"

The smaller boy gasped and bit his lip tightly as the grip on his wrist tightens. The sound of his bones cracked and pain spread through his arm, forcing him to drop the gun on the carpet.

The older boy smirks before pushing the smaller form out of his embrace and on to the floor. Because of so many experiences, Tsuna manage to land safely on the floor and grabbed on to his broken wrist firmly. To Camil's surprises, Tsuna's eyes lit up in orange, his face completely emotionless unlike before. The dying will flame emerge from his forehead, and the famous X-Gloves lit with fiercely orange flame. This apparently made the taller boy amused.

_It really is beautiful…that brilliant flame and provocative eyes of yours…_

Camil smirked, enjoying himself. After a long silence, Vongola Tenth then declared,

"What do you want?"

The maroon-hair boy paused and gave Tsuna a sly polite smile

"It would be troublesome if I damage that beautiful face of yours. So lets us make an exchange."

"……….There is nothing to exchange with someone like you."

"Huhu …but you _will_ listen, Vongola"

"………………………..………"

Tsuna paused for a moment before extinguishing the dying-will flames. Camil pull out a remote controller. A victorious smile spread among his face.

"I like beautiful red things."

"…………………"

Tsuna's face was still blank, his brows knitting themselves together with dislike. Camil, seeing Tsuna's reaction continued.

"And yes…I love the color and smell of blood."

"………….Your taste is really disgusting…"

Camil laugh heartily once more at the Vongola's answer, and held the remote control upward, so that Tsuna can see.

Millions of red dots flow into what looks like human figures…

_Don't…Don't tell me…._

Camil smirked once again looking victorious, enjoying the shock on that arrogant face. The traitor speaks in a mocking voice,

"Right now… the lives of your family members are in my hand…"

" !!! "

_Don't tell me that those things are explosions?!_

---------------------------------------------------------------


	5. Night

Chapter Five: Nights

[01:20 AM]

A small figure lay shaking on a wide comfortable luxurious bed. Lights had all been turned off. Neckties and shoes had been thrown sloppily on the floors. The air conditioner hummed itself in a harmonic tone, like a mother putting its child to sleep. Moonlight shining softly, revealing a small brown hair boy laid coil on the large bed, eyes overflowing with thoughts. Tsuna clutches the warm blanket tightly.

_What should I do?_

[FLASHBACK]

"This is a remote that controls millions of nano-sized bombs that have been planted in your subordinate's body…And it can be yours if you agree to some conditions." The maroon hair man smiled, tossing the remote up and down as if to provoke the Vongola heir.

"………….What is the conditions?"

Tsuna replied coolly, he did not have much choice in this kind of situation. Camil did not answer but smirk like a person holding a higher card.

"Your life for this remote, Vongola."

" !!! "

Camil smiled at the reaction.

"If you agree to our conditions please come to the North side of dock A-8 at 10:15 in one week from now." The maroon hair traitor declared.

"……………………………" The brown hair Vongola boss bit his lips at the agreement, he was not sure if the bombs that are inside his subordinates are real or not. But…he wouldn't want to risk it either.

"You are free to tell your guardians about the meeting place if you like, young Vongola."

Tsuna paused for a moment, "If I do that….then you would kill everyone right?"

The other boy did not answer, but gave an insincere smile. Tsuna gave a submissive sigh before slowly closing his eyes.

"You don't have to answer right now, Vongola." Camil said while walking towards the door, "but, I will be waiting for good news form you in one week."

When Tsuna open his eyes again, the illusionist was gone.

[END FLASHBACK]

He wanted to cry. He really wanted to cry. He has never felt useless and scared like this before. All he could do was to allow that person to move the game forward, and he was just a pawn* for that person to use.

Tsuna knew what he was dealing with. One mafia family. He was going to go against one mafia family, _alone_. And if he asked for help, he will be risking the lives of his family members.

After the meeting with Camil, Tsuna later figured out that Camil is the boss of a big rival family with a long reputation for assassination and an underground movement in Italy. He was a mist-type user as well. So he wasn't surprised to find out later that the three other people in the higher ups were being manipulated. Camil did not choose to manipulate the Ninth and his father, to his relief, since the Ninth is too well protected and his father did not stay long in one place.

He also figured out the reason why he wanted vomit when Camil is near him. The same feeling emerged when Reborn came back two days later after finishing his mission. The feeling is death.

Tsuna took out the photo of everyone and look at his smiling face with his guardians once again. The young heir forced a broken smile.

_Why? _

_Why can't everything be like this forever?_

Tsuna put down the photo on his shelf and sat up to look at the moon shining in bright orange and red colors.

_Even the moon…_

… _is soaked red in blood…_

…_..Such a depressing moon._

Tsuna slam back to his pillows. So…he is going to die? No matter how many trainings he have gone through, one person against the whole mafia family is just impossible. But to die for sake of his family like this is not too bad is it?

Tsuna gave a forced smile to himself before hearing noises in front of his room that prevent him to drive deeper into his thoughts. With curiosity and not being able to sleep, Tsuna walks to open the door.

"IDIOT!!!! YOU'LL WAKE UP THE TENTH!!!"

"Hahaha, Tsuna will wake up because of your voice, Gokudera."

"Shut-up you baseball idiot!!"

"Gokudera-kun? ....Yamamoto?"

Tsuna rubbed his eyes and starred at his two best friends in the hallway, carrying documents from their mission.

"Welcome back." The Vongola boss said in a soft voice. They too smelled like blood…

"Ah! Tenth! I'm sorry to have woken you up. It's this baseball idiot fault…"

Gokudera bow down before his boss, wagging his tails (?).

Tsuna smiled at his friend before teasing him, "Actually, I've woken up because of your voice Gokudera-kun~"

"See~" Yamamoto nodding in agreement. Tsuna literally saw Gokudera turning into a stone from shock. After that, they had to stop Gokudera from killing himself with explosion since he was trying to be responsible for waking up the tenth. Tsuna gave a loud warmhearted laugh at his friend's action, while trying to stop Gokudera.

"Haha- really Gokudera-kun~! I was just kidding!" Tsuna laughs and hug his friend's upper arm to stop him from an attempt for suicide. This _did_ stop the bomber.

"Jyu-Jyudaime*!" Gokudera's face was slowly turns into a shaded in red from embarrassment.

"Alright~!" seeing what Tsuna did seem to stop the Bomber, Yamamoto lunge forward to hug Gokudera's other arm.

"Wa-What are you doing you baseball idiot!!"

Gokudera yelled back, but his face changes to go even redder shades.

Tsuna, being the shortest, looks up at his right-hand-man face, "Gokudera-kun…Are you….sick? Your face is bright red…"

"Let's take him to his room then, Tsuna~"

The rain guardian suggests and Tsuna smile in agreement as they dragged a collapsed Gokudera who just died of happiness because the Tenth is worried about him.

-------------------------------------------

After about five minutes of walking, Yamamoto steals a glance at the Vongola sky. Tsuna seems to be looking at the floors, lost in thoughts.

"Tsuna…"

"Huh?" Tsuna jumped. The small face finally wakes up into reality and lifts up into a smile again.

"Is there something troubling you?" Yamamoto gave a warm worried smile to the smaller teen.

Tsuna eyes widen. He bent his head down so that his bangs covered his eyes, bit his lips lightly and forced it into a laugh.

"Haha~ there's nothing besides those monstrous stacks of papers…Why do you ask?"

Yamamoto sighs in relief after seeing the smaller boy laughs.

"It's nothing. I have heard from that kid that you aren't able to sleep for two days now…"

The rain guardian then glance at Tsuna's wrist that is bandaged, "and that broken wrist," and gave a light laugh, "you are so clumsy Tsuna, to fell down the stairs when you are already twenty…"

Tsuna didn't answer. He smiled and bent his head down and whispered softly so that he is the only one to hear, "Thank you, Yamamoto."

Finally the two arrived at Gokudera's room. Without turning on the lights, they quietly remove his necktie and shoes. The half-Italian sleep soundly. The baseball maniac sighs, sitting down at the edge of the bed with Tsuna next to him.

"Haha, that was even more tired than making a homerun…"

Suddenly Yamamoto felt something against his back. Tsuna leaned forward to rest his head against Yamamoto's back, tiny hands grabbed tightly on to his shirt.

"Eh? ….Tsuna?"

"……………………….."

After a long silence, those small lips finally whispered his name.

"Yamamoto…"

"….Tsuna? ...What's wrong?"

Yamamoto wasn't quite sure what was happening to Tsuna. Half of Yamamoto wanting to know what is happening and half is thanking the semi-dark atmosphere that blinded Tsuna from seeing that he is blushing.

"Yamamoto…I'm really sorry to be asking like this but, tomorrow, are you and Gokudera-kun free?"

"Eh?" It was not what he was expecting. Tsuna still did not lift his face from the taller boy's back. Finally, Yamamoto answered,

"Um…well…we needed to finished up the reports from our mission, and-"

"…Can you come with me tomorrow? ....please?"

The Vongola boss cut him off in mid-sentence, and Yamamoto paused in confusion. Tsuna squint his eyes, as he grab tighter on to Yamamoto's shirt.

_If he was never going to see them again, then please, at lease…at least…this one last time._

Yamamoto still did not fully understand what is happening, but agreed.

"Is there some place you want to go Tsuna?"

Tsuna nodded, "…Let's go the beach…the three of us…"

"Sure…………." he can feel that the teen smiled and put more weight on him. The swordsman still did not understand. There clearly has been something wrong with his sky.

"Are you sure that there's nothing wrong, Tsuna?"

"……………………………"

"Tsuna? ......." Yamamoto turned around to find that his friend is already asleep, the dark hair sportsman smiled. "Haha, well-well, I guess we'll all be sleeping in the same room then~"

Yamamoto adjusted himself to sleep on Gokudera's left and lightly lifting Tsuna to sleep on Gokudera's right. It was just like when they're in middle school. They would talk until the three of them fell asleep. Although the time has moved forward, everything will always be the same.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Jyudaime = Tenth; It is what Gokudera called Tsuna in Japanese.

Pawn = the weakest piece in the game chess.

20/03/09

First of all, .............. I'm Sorry!!! Really!! I did not meant to leave it this long. But because of all the work at my uni, I'm majoring in computer science..I think I've done terrible....so I'm not motivated to do anything but sleep and I've not been sleeping properly for a while, so when my summer break starts, I just took a break for a week....so please don't get mad yet...My vacation is two months long, so I have plenty of time to update more often. I'll try to update within a week, eventhough I can't promise anything these days... (TT^TT) I've been very sluggish these days, and I'm not as confident in my English as I used to be either...

Anyway, please reviews!!! Your reviews are my motivation to keep writing~~! I really appreciate them ^^ (I sometimes comeback and read them to get motivated~~ =///=)

Oh and I've change my writing style from to a dialogue style instead, thank you so much to Fallen Oblivion Angel for suggesting~~ hehe

I love you!! Thank you for continue reading my works~~


	6. Friends

Chapter Six: Friends

[06:20 AM]

Soft fragrant gray hair spreads itself wide on a pillow as the teenager shifted himself on the large comfortable bed. Warm sunlight shines gently against the teen's face.

_It's morning already?_

Gokudera lazily closes his eyes again.

_The pillow is kind of comfortable and warm today…_

_Wait._

_Warm?_

Gokudera slowly open his eyes for a few seconds to let them adjust to the bright sunlit surrounding. Large warm hands hold him tightly; faint breath blows against his hair. The bomber's face turned completely mortified. He was in the baseball idiot's embraces!

"_Waaaaaaaa?!"_

Gokudera instinctly kicked Yamamoto's face. The rain guardian roll twice and fell backward unconsciously off the bed. His head hit the floor with a loud bang, waking him up in the process.

"Ngh…"

Yamamoto groaned. Gokudera's face turned bright red from the shock and vigilantly moved backward. He suddenly bumped into something and noticed small delicate hands wrapped itself loosely around his waist. Soft pink lips parted slightly.

"Eh?!!! JYU-JYUDAIME?!!!"

Tsuna soft cinnamon hair move closer to the warmth emitting from his right hand man, hugging him tighter like a bolster. Gokudera lay frozen, his face turned into even redder shades.

_What…What the hell is this?_

-------------------------------------------------------

The sound of the waves crash itself on the rock of the ocean. The taste of the salt touches their lips. Sea gulls soar down so that its wing touches the water surface playfully. Sunset casts it's reflection above the water. Sounds of laughter can be heard from the three friends sitting next to each other on a cliff.

"Hahaha Gokudera~ Are you still mad at us for sleeping in your bed?" Yamamoto gave a loud roar of laughter.

"My room has no place for an idiot like you to stay!!!"

"S-Sorry, Gokudera-kun…we didn't mean to fall asleep…"

"No-No! Tenth! I'm honored that you came…but I just can't stand that idiot… "

"Mah mah…You're so stingy Gokudera…"

"WHAT?!"

"But don't you think this beach is like the one that we went after watching the fireworks together?" Tsuna smiled, ignoring Gokudera who was literally breathing out flames and engaging in a staring contest with Yamamoto.

Conversations after conversations followed by laughter. The chill wind blows against their faces as if it was slowly washing away their pain. Tsuna move himself away from his friends. He close his eyes, trying his best to feel the wind and to listen to the sound of the waves, trying to forget...even for a moment...

"Wow~ Gokudera! You already have subordinates?!"

"Don't scramble the papers you baseball idiot!!"

The wind blew the papers everywhere, with Yamamoto yelling "Sorry" in the distance. Tsuna quickly turned and pick the scatter papers. He flipped through the pages before returning them to its owner, who was running towards him. It was a stack of profile. Most of the people on it are old, but some are about their age.

"Wow, I'm amazed Gokudera-kun! You are already good enough to have your own subordinates!"

Tsuna looked up in amazement before handing Gokudera the profiles.

"I'm honored by your words Tenth! But...I must decline those compliment...actually they're not really my subordinates. They're those who are new to the family and are put into my care by Reborn-san."

Gokudera beam happily at the compliment. The Vongola blinked his wide eyes.

"But still…If Reborn trust you that much, then…you are amazing Gokudera-kun~"

Tsuna glance at the paper one last time,

_So, they're new family members?_

and finally gave a soft warm smile.

_Welcome to the Vongola family._

Yamamoto and Gokudera both grinned at each other after seeing their boss usual smile. All of them watched as the sun sink down the ocean. The last breath of the sun that dyed the world in red. Silence filled them once again, which was broken later by Yamamoto.

"Tsuna."

"Huh?"

Tsuna looked up to the usual smiling face. Gokudera started to light the cigarette in his mouth.

"If you have something troubling you, you can always tell us you know…"

Tsuna's eyes widen. Yamamoto lean back and laugh a little,

"Hahaha I'm not really good saying this kind of stuff, but…." Yamamoto paused and scratches the back of his head to hide embarrassment, "Just…trust us a little more…would you?"

"Ya…Yamamoto…" small lips whispered. Tsuna bit the bottom of his lip, until he can taste his own blood, "It…It's nothing…"

Tsuna turned his head away from Yamamoto, hugging his knee lightly. His shoulder was shaking. Gokudera softly place his hand on it.

"Tenth."

Tsuna turned to look at his right hand man, his tears threaten to about to fall. The bomber gave his boss a wide grin,

"Please don't carry the whole world by yourself, Tenth."

Tsuna looked up at his two friends. It had always been like this. No matter what happened, they were always there for him. Whenever he was in pain, sadness, loneliness, or happiness, they were always there to share these emotions with him.

Tsuna forced a smile.

"Thank you. Thank you."

_I truly thank you._

Tsuna thanked them for the thousandth time_._ Gokudera grabbed Tsuna's small hand, holding it delicately against his.

"Please tell us what happened, Tenth."

Yamamoto closed his eyes, and curls his lips, putting his warm hand on Tsuna's cold ones. Tsuna turned to look at his left and smiled. The wind brushed against their faces.

The Vongola boss hesitate for a while then he spoke firmly,

"Your life will be in danger if I tell you everything…, k-knowing this; do you still want to hear it?" Tsuna asked, dark cinnamon eyes staring directly into his friends' eyes. He was half wishing that they would decline this.

The storm and rain guardian hesitantly looked at each other and gave a wide beam at their boss. Tsuna smiled back in return.

_So….no matter what he said, they won't change their mind right?_

_Haha…_

_So in the end…I am still the one who is saved…_

Tsuna laughed at himself, he is really pitiful. No matter how much he tries to protect them, in the end he still relies on their help. He really is … Dame-Tsuna.

"Meet me in my office tomorrow morning. We need to take care of this issue as quick as possible. I will tell you about the threat and everything."

Tsuna stands up, and gave his two friends a smile like a person who has never known pain, which the two guardians smiled back in return. Even though the cold evening air blew at them, it is not cold at all. The three friends took each other's hands and walks towards the car. Believing that everything is going to be okay.

The next day, the Vongola mansion was set on fire.

----------------------------------


	7. Ruined

Chapter Seven: Ruined

"GOKUDERA-KUN!! YAMAMOTO!!"

Tsuna screamed, running against the stream of people trying to escape. His eyes scanned the hallway, looking for his two best friends. His heart was sprinting. The sound of screaming names of friends, children, and lovers echoed through out the mansion. Tsuna ran deeper through the corridors, until the screaming slowly faded and finally he was running in silent. Only the sounds of fires crackling remain, like a beautiful symphony conducted by Death himself.

"…Goku…Ya…ma…" Tsuna tried to scream. His voice cracked from screaming. It has been over two hours since the fire started. The mansion looks as if it can crumble any time soon. Tsuna ran around back and forth like a lunatic. House, family, friends…only a few hours and everything quickly perishes in front of him. Tsuna looked around. Paintings and furniture were slowly devoured by the flames. He was panting hard from running as the heat keeps rising over in the mansion.

Flames spread its wings in every direction. Finally his feet can not support his own weight any longer. Tsuna slowly slid down the wall to the floor. His hand clutches his chest, trying to catch his breath. His eyes started to blur.

_Maybe, I breathe in a little bit too much smoke…_

The teenager slowly closed his eyes.

_I really wanted to rest…_

Without warning, large shadow elbowed Tsuna to the side; the sound of the ceiling crumbling was heard later. The large figure holds the smaller boy close to him, protecting him from the falling rubble.

"DO YOU HAVE A DEATH WISH SAWADA?!!!"

Tsuna half-opens his eyes to find that he was in the embrace of his senior.

"Hi…bari-san…?"

Hibari took out a wet handkerchief and cover Tsuna's nose and mouth so that he won't breathe in more smoke. He angrily carries Tsuna on his shoulder and started running towards the exit.

"Running into a place like this without any protection…you must have been crazy, Sawada…" the prefect angrily grumbles.

Tsuna smiled, feeling a little better he asked,

"When did you come back, Hibari-san?"

"……………Yesterday…." the prefect said, "…when you ran away from work with those two herbivores."

Tsuna gave a sheepish grin, "……I see, …sorry Hibari-san, I did not pick you up yesterday…"

"………………………"

"How did you know that I ran away from work?_" _Tsuna smiled, raising his eyebrows.

"Someone told me"

"Really, .......Who?"

"Your secretary, Basil." Hibari grin after seeing the Vongola boss's face turnned completely mortified. After a while, they ran in silent.

".............................."

"Um…Hibari-san?"

"What is it, Sawada?.......You are rather noisy today…"

"Err…Thank you Hibari-san…I…um…I feel better now…y-you put me down. It's kind of embarrassing…"

The dark hair senior looked a bit annoyed before he slowly put down his boss, who was only as tall as his shoulder. Tsuna scratch the back of his head,

"Haha…sorry, I must be heav-" Tsuna stopped in mid-sentence, his eyes widen at the sight of the body behind his senior's back.

"YAMAMOTO!!"

Tsuna ran towards the ruin and turned the body upward. Yamamoto was covered in wounds; cuts at his thighs and face, his layer of skin burnt, flesh and blood were exposed to the surface. The sport man forced out a grin. His stomach was coughing out blood, like a fish puffing out water.

"Ugh…Sorry-…Tsuna…the ceiling collapsed…" But before either of them could say something, a loud scream was heard at the floor above them.

"Hibari-san!! I will go upstairs, please take care of Yamamoto!!" Tsuna selfishly command and ran up the burning stairs.

"SAWADA!!" Hibari yelled. He attempts to follow the smaller body, but the flames have already blocked his path. Hibari looked at the rain guardian, who has already lost conscious. Deciding to do the task that he has been given, the prefect gritted his teeth, picked up the younger boy and rushed towards the exit.

_Sawada…you are…_

……_.A fool………_

Tsuna ran up the burning stairs, looking for the source of voice. It did not take long until he finds the silver hair under the pile of wood. Tsuna pull his right hand man out from the wreck, bending his head down to check his pulse. After a moment, he sighs in relief. _Thank God…he's still breathing._ Tsuna put Gokudera's arm over his small shoulder and scanned his eyes for the exit. Clouds of oil glossed over Tsuna's pink lips. His eyes stopped at where Gokudera has formerly laid. A small girl laid lifelessly with her eyes wide open. Red flower of death bloomed on her chest. Her soul is no longer in that body. Probably _more _are under there...

Tsuna gritted his teeth,

"I-…I'm sorry…I'm sorry…"

-----------------------------------------

Hibari stood still watching as the wrecked mansion falls down to earth. People were passing water buckets and water hose at the attempt to put out the fire. The wounded were transported for treatment. Suddenly,

"Tenth!! That's the tenth!"

The sound of a subordinate yelled in relief, as everyone starts to gather around. But when everyone saw the scene in front of them they came into a halt. The face of the cinnamon hair boy was decorated in dirt and blood. The boy slowly walks towards them. His hands supporting the unconscious storm guardian. His face lays motionless, but eyes are red with tears as they draw themselves down his cheek. Tsuna collapsed and kneel down on to the ground.

Hibari walk next to the smaller boy and lifted Gokudera off Tsuna's shoulder to the nearby subordinate for treatment. However, Tsuna still kneel down lifelessly like a person without a soul. He has done something unforgivable. This is the results of breaking that _guy_'s conditions.

_Those deaths………_

Tsuna gritted his teeth in anger.

"You've done well, Sawada." Hibari said, using his arm he pull the smaller form into his chest. Tsuna's eyes widen with shock, his body trembling. After a while the smaller boy rested his head against the large chest. The shivering body was overwhelmed with feelings of anger and fear. Small lips whispered,

"S-Sorry…ku…I'm sorry…Everyone…I'm sorry"

Tsuna chocked between words of regrets and crying. Words of apology repeated itself over and over as night falls. After stealing many lives from the Vongola family, finally, the fire was calmed.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"….How bad is the situation, Hibari?"

"All part of the main headquarter is destroyed and we have lost more than half of the family…including all of those new recruits that you entrust it to that herbivore."

Hibari paused. He pressed his cell phone closer listening for the hit man who is now twelve years old to reply. Finally Reborn sigh,

"The situation here in Japan isn't going quite well either…So I can't go back for a while. Beside that Ryohei will be arriving there tomorrow, so I need you to send Basil here as backup as soon as possible."

"…………………."

Reborn listen to the long silence, finally he asked, "Is there something wrong Hibari?"

"…..No,…………Nothing…It's only that herbivore."

"You mean Tsuna?"

"…………He's hiding something."

"…………………" The hit man quiet for a moment, suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"Hibari-san. We've finished investigating the source of fire."

"Come in. Kusakabe."

Hibari commanded. Reborn listen to the conversion carefully on the phone. A man with the regent hair style respectfully walked into Hibari's temporary office, holding a report. He bow to Hibari before reporting,

"It is just as you suspected. We've found evidences that the fire was not an accident."

Both Hibari and Reborn smiled. It is exactly what they think. Kusakabe continued,

"The fire originally started from three areas. The north wings, the garden and in the main kitchen. We have found burnt large tanks of gasoline on the scene, which have already been confirmed that they don't belong to the Vongola estate."

Hibari smiled, "You may leave Kusakabe." Kusakabe gave Hibari a final bow before leaving.

"The fire is only a warning…" Reborn began, still smiling.

"……If they really wanted to kill, then they would have done it at night instead, since it is much easier to kill, and they would not have leaved so much evidence behind. Is this what you wanted to say, kid?" Hibari gave a knowing smirk, Reborn nodded in understanding. The purpose of this flame is to mentally attack someone; to keep them in control.

"As expected…" the prefect smiled, "This is getting interesting."

"……..................Keep an eye on Tsuna, Hibari…" Reborn suggested. He had a feeling that Tsuna is connected to the fire somehow. "…..That dame-Tsuna always acted on his feelings more than his head……Where is he anyway?"

"...Taking care of those two herbivore." Hibari replied.

"I see." Reborn smiled at the answer. "I'll see you later then, Hibari."

"Aaa. See you later kid."

The conversion ended when both men put down their phone. Hibari picked up his pen and start looking at the documents. After this, he will forced the truth out of that Sawada's mouth.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

21/ 04/09

Hehe Hello~~

Please don't kill me yet…I'm sorry for keep these two chapters for too long, but I have a good reason for it.

I've not been motivated because of all the situations here in Thailand. I know I'm not supposed to talk about politics but I've felt so ashamed of it that I've lost all interests in writing. I'm not taking sides. I'm neither those red shirts nor those yellow shirts. To tell the truth….I hated them both. I'm sorry if I've offended anybody by saying this, but it has been so annoying. It's awkward isn't it? Both sides said that they're doing this for the country, yet all they've done is playing war using the country as their playground.

Because of that I've been a couch potato all day too…hahaha~~ but if I look on the bright side, then I'll have more time to write right? Hehehe ^_^. I'm sorry~ I must have bore you with my talking. But I've no intention of abandoning this story so wish me luck~

And also I'm thinking of writing a short story to keep me motivated, so please give me your comments ^_^  
I love all of them, and I'll try to reply them. Sorry for breaking the promise of updating more often…

Anyway thank you so much for reading. ^_^


	8. Lotus & Sunflower

Chapter Eight: Lotus and Sunflower

It was two in the morning. The moon completely hid itself behind the clouds, illuminating the dark streets below the hospital. Fireflies dance around the lamp post, flying in too close and burning off its wings. Men in black suit roam the hospital's floor, guarding one room heavily. Three figures lay asleep inside the hospital room.

The rain guardian was covered in wounds and bandages, quietly asleep. On his left, his silver hair friend was no different. At the side of Gokudera's bed, lay a small cinnamon hair boy, who had just woken up. Tsuna tiredly walks to the side of his friends' bed, placing his hand softly on their forehead, taking their temperatures. The fever hadn't gone down one bit. Tsuna lift the warm towel off their head and placing it with a new icy-cold one. His dark brow eyes started to blur. Long eye lashes flutter themselves open and closed.

Deciding that he need some fresh air, Tsuna softly closed the door behind him and noded politetly to the guards outside. Tsuna walks mindlessly along the corridor, without a clear destination in his mind.

Yesterday after the fire, he was relived by an _angry Shamal_ (because he don't treat men) that both of his guardians' lives are in no danger. Gokudera and Yamamoto had been put into the same room since it is easier to guard, and he had been taking care of them, since the nurses…well..._might not really be nurses._

After being rampage with so many thoughts, Tsuna's feet came to a stop in front of an open window. Clear, crisps air blew against his face. Dusky brown eyes starred up on the dark-inked sky.

"You are thinking, how is it beautiful? Aren't you, Vongola?"

Large hand wrapped itself on to the smaller boy waist and the other lifting his chin upward to face his fine young face. Fog spread itself to thicken the atmosphere.

"Mu- Mukuro……." The Vongola boss turned to face his mist guardian. Long blue hair decorated the handsome face as he smiled slyly. Mukuro shakes his head, and gave a sigh.

"I don't understand what you are doing at all, Vongola…" The mist guardian began, "Kufufu…you are acting very awkward these days…"

Tsuna was silence as he bend down so that his bangs shaded his eyes. Small lips curl into a smile,

"And I thought….that you will be the person who understands me the most, Mukuro…" the brunette smiled and started walking away from the mist. "Please return that body to Chrome…you're only wasting your energy."

Just when he was about to leave, Mukuro grabbed his boss small wrist. Mismatch eyes starred into the cinnamon ones with confusion and anger. However, Tsuna closed his eyes and ignored them.

"Please disappear from my face…I don't want to see you for a while." Tsuna shake off the large hand clutching his wrist and quickly run away, leaving his navy-blue hair guardian struck in the moonlight.

Vongola Tenth ran hastily along the corridor. When it seems that there are no one else, he finally slid down and sat hugging his knees on the floor. He lean his back against the wall, looking at the night-time scenery. Hoping that the night-air will relieve him.

_You won't die for me, right?……Mukuro……_

Tsuna smiled. Mukuro isn't like the rest of his guardians. He became a guardian so that he can protect his friends. Ken. Chikusa. Chrome. These are the people that are waiting for him. So I can't. I can't burden him with this. Tsuna clutches his knees tigther. I don't have the right to put his life on the line.

Tsuna rested his chin on his knees and starred at the dark-inked sky once again. The moon has completely disappeared along with the stars. A sky filled with darkness. Tsuna smiled at himself, mockingly. If he was truly compared to the Sky…then a dark sky like this would suit him perfectly.

_["You are thinking, how is it beautiful? Aren't you, Vongola?"]_

Tsuna closed his eyes at his mist guardian's words, resonated in his head…He narrow his eyes and quietly chuckle to himself.

_What is he thinking…?_

_Comparing himself to something as beautiful as the sky?_

--------------------------------------------------------

The sun showed itself for a clear new day, as if to erase yesterday's gloomy weather. Brilliant sunlight shines its ray down to earth, outlining the clouds with its orange and yellow glows. A short gray hair man with orange shirt and a suit, carrying a boxing gear, walks into the Vongola tempoary headquarter.

"SAWADA!!!"

The door slam from being kicked opened, revealing a small brown hair boy stirring a cup of hot chocolate in the kitchen.

"O-ONIICHAN*?!! W- Why are you here!!?"

The brunette spit the hot chocolate and yelled in shock, pointing at the boxer. Ryohnei pushes through the broken door, he scanned the Vongole Tenth candidate's face.

"You seemed a little pale..." Ryohei said in a worried tone, "...You should get some more rest Sawada..."

The sun guardian throw away the door since it was troublesome to fix it. He walks to the table that his boss was sitting in and then _extremely_ fixed himself a cup of coffee.

"I've heard about the fire incident." Ryohei began, Tsuna who was cleaning the coffee spills from the extreme coffee making, paused.

"............................................."

"So that kid sends me here to help investigate about the fire incident with Hibari." Ryohei said sipping an expresso, his eyes surveying the smaller man accurately.

"I- I see…." Tsuna voice trailed downward at the mention of the fire. He gripped his mug tigther. His eyes filled with sorrow when he was reminded of the loss. It was a face that anyone would have sympathy for. However, that looks seem to makes the older man annoyed. Ryohei gritted his teeth and stands up aruptedly,

"SAWADA!!!"

Before Tsuna knows it, a strong fist impacted with his cheek, sending his body flying. Small body collides against the wall. The table was thrown to the side, shattering the cups.

"WHAT'S WRONG SAWADA!!?" Ryohei yelled in anger, panting, "WHY DON'T YOU EASILY DODGE THAT HIT LIKE YOU USUALLY DO?!!"

Shards of glass cut the sun guardian's fist, but he did not seem to care. Tsuna stayed silent. Blood trickled from the side of his mouth.

"THE YOU THAT I KNOW IS FULL OF POWER!! DON'T YOU DARE MAKE THAT KIND OF FACE SAWADA!! "

Tsuna looked up at the sun guardian who was shaking with anger. It was a look when his little sister, Kyoko, shed tears. Protective.

"The you that I know…would go up against those people…He's the one who will be helping Hibari to find them…" The sun guardian unclenches his fist. "The man that I know is not a coward, right?" Ryohei's voice softens. He gave Tsuna a sad smile and offer Tsuna a hand.

"O-Oniichan…" Tsuna gazed into the soft warm smile. He bend his head and gave a little chuckle. He really has been acting like a coward. Tsuna wipes away the blood at his mouth with his thumb and takes the older man's hand. Eyes that were dead glowed like embers once again.

"Of course." The smaller boy said confidently.

Ryohei smiled back, pulling his boss upward. "I'll be going to Hibari's office first. I'll wait for you."

"Yes. I'll see you there." Tsuna lied.

Ryohei nodded in return as he turned and left. Tsuna steped over the broken cups and walks stubbornly to his room to fetch his cloak, dying will pills, and a burnt stain X-gloves. He won't change his mind. He has decided.

Perhaps…

…It is time to meet _that_ person.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

29/04/09

Oniichan (おにいちゃん) = big brother

Thank you so much for reading~ Please comment!!

(Sorry for making it a little too short)

I wonder if I made Ryohei a little too extreme…=_=

[Dies after reading chapter 239...]  
Waaa~~~ Mafia suits!!!  
Tsuna looks so cute~~~ (I would want to see Yamamoto too though...)  
I'm kinda hoping Tsuna's box to be a phoenix though...it suits the theme "rebirth" so well...  
(But haha it's just my imagination...)

30/04/09

I have made little updates to make the story easier to understand...Sorry for the inconsistency. Nothing in the main plot have change. I've come back and re-read it again and I found so many mistakes and some points were unclear. So I updated it...hehe...Sorry again to those who have already read this chapter. Anyway see you in the next one soon~~ ^_^


	9. Confrontations

Chapter Nine: Confrontation

[08:44 PM]

Sawada Tsunayoshi quickly put on his cloak, getting ready for night to come. The dark sky has completely taken his side tonight, the crescent moon painted in shades of crimson, dark clouds blocking out the moonlight; perfect for escaping. Tsuna put his burnt X-gloves and dying will pills inside his cloak. He glances at his room one last time preparing to walk out to the corridor.

"What are you doing, brat?"

Tsuna jumped, completely caught off guard. Tsuna looked back behind him; the clouds moved revealing a tall dark hair man with random animal furs at his shoulder.

"……………………Xanxus." Tsuna said calmly.

Xanxus walks in closer to the brunette and gave a smirk.

"I warned you about that trash, didn't I?"

Tsuna was silent; he bent his head down slightly, avoiding eye contact, like a small child admitting his mistake. The taller man chuckle softly. Xanxus pushes the Vongola boss against the wall. His hands put on both side of Tsuna, preventing him from escaping.

"X-X-Xanxus!! W-What are you doing?!"

Tsuna looks left and right, not knowing what he should do in this situation. His face changes in shades of red as Xanxus seems to be bending closer to his face.

"That trash is threatening you, isn't he?"

Tsuna sweat drops, he was too busy squirming away from Xanxus to pay attention to the question. _This is…This is too close…too close…_

When Tsuna seems not to be answering, Xanxus moves in even closer so that their nose almost touches each other,

"N-No…C-Camil-kun didn't do a-anything…H-he's just taking a vacation now…"

Tsuna quickly blurted out. Xanxus just grinned at the obvious answer,

"Really."

Tsuna sweat drop. He was sure that he didn't tell anyone…How did this news get out? What if…What if this news reaches Camil…Would there be another tragedy like the fire incident?

Tsuna face went pale. Finally after a long silence, he mastered to gather all of his courage to ask,

"H-how did you know?"

"I don't." the taller man smiled, "…but right now you just admit it."

The Vongola boss's jaw dropped. He quickly pressed two hands covering his mouth, as if to stop himself from speaking anymore. The tuna fish's cheeks changes in brighter shades of pink. His eyebrows quickly contracts in irritation.

_This guy…He tricked me!! _

Tsuna's bright brown eyes avoid direct eyes contact with the older man, like a kid trying to tell his parents his first lie. Xanxus chortles at Tsuna's reaction, who was still covering his mouth. Xanxus softly lifted the younger man chin upward. He gazed into those dark brown orbs.

"….Tell me, his threats." Xanxus command.

He could see that the Vongola Decimo's eyes changes its glow. The eyes that were avoiding him shyly, finally rested on him, like it was deciding something. Dark brown eyes look like it was overflowing with thoughts and feelings.

Tsuna bend his head down hiding his eyes and brush Xanxus's hand away from him. Xanxus seeing the change in atmosphere, release Tsuna. The brunette went quiet.

"It's none of your business Xanxus." Tsuna glared up, declaring arrogantly.

Xanxus snorted, his temper also rising. _This brat._

"FINE!! You three brats won't even lasted a minute against those trashes!! " _What can you do with just two guardians against one mafia family!?_

Xanxus yelled angrily. He glared at the cinnamon hair boy once again.

Tsuna paused before smiling gently.  
"No, not three." The boy closed his eyes before opening them again, "I'm going there _alone_."

Xanxus looks at the smaller boy in disbelief, who was walking away from him.

"Are you trying to get yourself killed?!!"

Tsuna paused. He turned back smiling mockingly.  
"I didn't know that you are the type to worry about others Xanxus."

Xanxus frown at the answer, chocking, not knowing what to say.

"Tell me…" he lowers his voice, "…_where_ are you meeting him…and I'll put an end to it." Xanxus still pressed-in, waiting for an answer.

Tsuna forced out a smile.  
He pats a hand on the older man's shoulder as if returning him a favor.

"Sorry. Next time, alright?"  
Tsuna gave Xanxus a bright childlike-grin and walk away, leaving behind the Varia leader in darkness.

Xanxus knitted his eyes brows together.

It's always like this. Whenever he lunged at him for an answer, that brat always dodge away, avoiding him. Xanxus bang his fist against the wall in annoyance.

_That stubborn kid._

-------------------------------------------

After parting with the Varia leader, Tsuna stopped in the dimly lit streets. His cheeks flushed in pink, hands clutching his chest as if to calm the loud thumping of his heart.

_I thought that….I was ready to die…._

Tsuna shuffle his fluffy head in confusion and continued to walk on.

_I've already gone over this a thousand times, haven't I?_

Tsuna stepped over a puddle of water, erasing his thoughts.

_If it is for my family….I'll do anything…_

_So then why….?_

The sounds of footsteps echo against the small alley.

_Why am I thinking so much about you….Xanxus?_

---------------------------------------------------------------------

[10:31 AM]

The sound of seagulls chippers as it race for food with the fishermen's boat. Waves crashes against the rocks. Tall abandon garages shield the alley from the bright sunlight. The sound of footstep echoes against the alley of the old dirty slums. Prostitutes and drunkards lay lifelessly along the streets. A small man with brown hair and black cloak walked in deeper into the living hell. White large broken sign written 'A-8' appears at the top. Small hands close the door behind him, trapping himself in darkness.

"………………" small pink lips remained closed. Tsuna lowers his hood and stared into the darkness.

"You're late…. Vongola Tenth."

Suddenly bright flash of white lights shines upon the dark room. Tsuna squint his eyes shut, using his hands to block out the bright light. When his eyes had adjusted, he was surrounded by hundreds of men in dark suit, the mafia. One man in red suit and maroon hair and eyes, was sitting on a box in front of him, smiling in amusement.

"Not even a greeting? Your manners are as foul as ever Camil-kun." Vongola Tenth replied.

Camil laughed happily. Tsuna frowned. He glared at the man in front of him.

"……………………………"

"Hmm? You are rather quiet from what I expected. " Those devil-like lips curl upward. "I thought that you'll charged at me for burning down the HQ-"

Camil was caught in mid-sentence, as the dying will flames suddenly engulf the area, panicking his subordinates. Dark red eyes glance down at the Vongola Tenth, who was now in his hyper-dying will mode, emitting those monstrous flames. Camil smirk calmly.

"I didn't come to your turf to talk." Tsuna began. "So shall we begin?"

Camil starred hungrily at the beautiful crystal like orange flames. To Tsuna's surprise, Camil and his subordinate put on an oxygen mask.

"It would be troublesome if we were to fight directly…" Suddenly white clouds of gas swallow up the area. "Don't worry Vongola…I'm just sealing off the exits..." Camil signals his subordinates to attack, "Capture him _alive_." and disappeared into the mist.

Soldiers pull out their weapons, swords and guns, aiming at the Vongola Tenth. Echoes of laughter filled the area, expecting fear to overwhelm the Vongola boss. Tsuna narrow his eyes taking a deep breath, holding his breath at the remaining oxygen. He swiftly jumped up when a sword was plunge at him. And the fight began.

Tsuna elegantly dodge a sword, standing on the back of its blade as another sword swings at him, slashing his own companions, blood sprout out like fountains. He threw a kick at one of them and evades another bullet gracefully. Tsuna smirks, secretly thanking Reborn_. If this continues, there'll be nothing to worry about. _

---------------

Small body staggers in darkness, the scent of blood stinks up the air making him vomit. Tsuna clutches the wounds on his stomach to stop the blood from flowing out. The number of soldiers didn't decrase at all. His eyes started to blur, the dying will flame slowly diminishing. Tsuna gasped for air, his body shaking for oxygen. His body and mind is at a limit. The Vongola Tenth collapsed against the floor dyed with blood. He crawled to the oxygen mask laying around the floors, hands reaching out for hope. Suddenly, thick heavy boots step on to the back of his hands, leaving the Vongola boss gritting his teeth. His ears makes out the cry of victory as it slowly faded along with his vision, closing his eyes from exhaustion. Tear drops cling on to his eyes.

_Gokudera-kun….Yamamoto…_

The Vongola Tenth body was kicked around, adding more wounds and humiliation on to the worn out body. Tsuna feels that his arms and legs were tied in chains tightly. A hand pecked at his skull, forcefully tying a cloth against his mouth.

_Mu…kuro……Hibari…san_

…_Everyone…._

Tsuna let go of the last strengths in him.

_Sorry……………._

…………………_..I'm sorry_

…_I….can't be the clear sky that you wanted._

Tsuna smiled to himself. Finally……he would leave this disgusting world forever….

.

.

.

.

.

_["Is it my turn already?"]_

.

.

.

_Eh?_

Tsuna slowly lifts his eyes open at the voice and was seeing that he was falling down into darkness, bubbles escape from his mouth. _What is this place….?_ _Who………? Mukuro……….?_

_["Fire and Fire…this is kind of nostalgic…"] _

Familiar voices echo again inside Tsuna's mind, he tried hard to concentrate his eyes to where the voices came from. Until, finally, his eyes blurred again and everything went pitched black.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

10/05/09

-Byakuran Beam~~~!!-  
(Spoiler from chapter 240 [Kyaaa~~~~!!! Adult Reborn~~~~! w])

Anyway...Hello again everyone~~!

^___^

I hope I didn't do too bad in this chapter...It was quite difficult to write...  
So after all this story is turning out to be like a X27 story hahaha~~~ (_Edit: Thank you Hina~~^^)  
_I will add in the guardians later in the story~~ So please don't worry...

Thank you for the reviews so far~~! I really had fun writing~~  
(Although it pains my heart seeing Tsuna like this, but I asure you that Tsuna won't die ^^)  
And about the voice at the end of the story, that person is *beep* (hehehe I don't want to spoil it, you'll find out later in the story) ^w^

And yes...sorry about being a little late. I was planning to update this on Friday, but my family had guests coming over and staying until Sunday, so never did have time to update hehe =_= Sorry...

Take Care~~  
Thank you so much for the reviews~~  
Love all of you ^w^


	10. Confession

Chapter Ten: Confession

Dark brown eyes open lifts its heavy eyelids to look at the cream-color surface of the ceiling. The smell of medicine and blood stinks up the room, making it unbearable to continue sleeping. Tsuna eyes slowly adjusted to his surroundings. Long saline needle pierced into his vein, as its line hung over him. The sounds of beeping of a machine, showing his heart beat. Next to him lay an empty vase.

_Hospital?_

Tsuna gritted his teeth at the pain that quickly shot up, as he slowly sit up, leaning against the head of the bed. His eyes squint, shut tight. One of his hands clutching the wound on his stomach. His lips open partially to let out the heavy breathing.

"So you've finally woke up, Dame-Tsuna…." Similar voices greet him as a small boy, age of twelve walks into the room. He sat down on to a chair next to Tsuna's bed.

"R-Reborn…." Tsuna opens his small pink lips to whisper out his tutor name. His voice was hoarse. "………Welcome back."

Reborn sighs. He lowers his face, took off his hat and laid it on a small desk next to his student's bed. Curly sideburns spring up cutely, a green gecko nuzzle up on his lap. Reborn narrow his eyes before continue, "…….You're too reckless, Dame-Tsuna."

Words slowly sink into Tsuna's brain.

……._.Reck….less?_

The home tutor shakes his head at the confuse expression on his student's face, "Are you even awake? ...............What is the last thing that you've remembered, Dame-Tsuna?"

Tsuna frown, deep in thought.

Suddenly his eyes shot up; icy sweats ran down his face.

"I….I was fighting with them…with Camil's family…." Tsuna gulped, "and…I've lost…" The brown hair boy's brain replayed the image of him stretching out his hands, blood painted red on the floor. Cries of victory roar as he fainted. ".........Reborn"

"………………Two days." Reborn was quiet.

"Eh?"

"You were asleep for two days, Dame-Tsuna…" Reborn sighs at his student, "…and...on that day that you break in there alone…..we have found Camil's family to be completely annihilated." Tsuna face filled with shocked as the truth slowly sinks in.

"A…Annihilated? ....." Tsuna repeat

Reborn narrow his eyes and continued, "Don't ask any question now. Sit up properly. I'll tell you what had happened." Tsuna did what he was told, a little surprised at Reborn's gentleness.

"After you make your escape that night, Hibari came in to find you, but he found Xanxus instead…" Tsuna narrowed his eyes, his brain replayed like a tape of the event with Xanxus that night.

"Hibari forced out the truth from Xanxus and found that you are going to the enemy's hideout alone. So the guardians conducted a huge search and found your body at dock A-"

"Wait! Reborn…." Tsuna completely ignore what the hit man had said, his mind was focusing on what Reborn what saying earlier, "What happened to Camil family?! How can they be annihilated?!!"

"Shut up, Dame-Tsuna…I thought I told you not to ask any question…" Tsuna looks like he was about to argue, but before he opens his mouth, the hit man cuts in front of him. "We've already found the dock completely burnt when we arrived…and you appear to be the only one that survives."

Tsuna can't be any more shock than he is.

_What…….What exactly has happened after he fainted?_

_Knock. Knock. Knock_

Polite knocks interrupted their conversations. It was then followed by Reborn's voice, "Come in."

"Please excuse us, Reborn-san…-" familiar voices of the Vongola Tenth's right hand man, stepped in holding a bright cherry flowers, followed by the footstep of the rain guardian. Gokudera froze at the image in front of him.

"………………Tenth." He whispered, looking shocked and relieved at the same time.

"Hahahaha~! Tsuna!!!" Yamamoto yelled cheerfully. Both guardians ran in to greet their boss, "You're awake~!"

"Yamamoto! Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna yelled happily, forgetting his talk with Reborn earlier. _It was great to see that they're well again._ Tsuna smiled as Yamamoto bombarded him with questions. Gokudera calmly place the flowers in the empty vase.

"Come on~! Let's celebrate your welcome back party!! Which do you prefer? Italian wine or sake?" Yamamoto yelled happily when Tsuna can only grin. Tsuna shifted his eyes to look at Gokudera, who was avoiding direct eyes contact with him. Tsuna's small lips whispered his friend's name.

"Gokudera-kun…."

The bomber narrowed his eyes. He looked at his Tenth, green eyes wavering with emotions. Finally he whispers, "I apologize for doing this Tenth…"

Tsuna lifted his eyebrows in confusion. Before Tsuna could ask what he is talking about, the bomber lowers his body and embraces Tsuna small ones. Gokudera gritted his teeth and hugged Tsuna tightly. His hands grasped on his Tenth's light green hospital shirt as if to prevent him from going anywhere.

"Go-Gokudera-kun?" Tsuna, turning a bit red, looked over at his right shoulder to where his silver hair friend was hugging.

[FLASHBACK]

"Reborn-san! ….Please! ....What do you mean by that?!"

Gokudera yelled in the hallway outside of the Tenth's room, talking to a small boy in a mafia suit with a green gecko rested on his fedora.

Yamamoto, who was replacing the towel on Tsuna's forehead, listened to the conversation carefully. He placed a new cool towel back on his friend's forehead and listened to the silence. The faint sound of the machine beeping, the drop of liquid in the saline line. Fresh red spider-lily* bloomed in a vase next to the brown hair boy who lies lifelessly on the hospital bed. The sword man closed his eyes and whispered out his friend's name softly, again and again_……….Tsuna…_

"Dame-Tsuna is lucky to be alive." Reborn said, adjusting his hat to hide his eyes. "….Shamal said that if he would to wake up, then it would be a miracle." He looked at the bomber from the corner of his eyes who was gasping like a fish out of water, not wanting to believe in the truth.

His voice shaking, "I….I don't understand….."

"Don't make me repeat myself….You understand what I've said…." Reborn said, looking at the bomber coolly, and perhaphs with a little of sympathy.

"So….then….all we can do now is wait and pray that he will wake up?"

Reborn calmly nodded. Gokudera message his temple, hiding his eyes and trying to stop himself from crying at the same time. The silver hair man slid down the wall trembling. Reborn looked at the pitiful image and left the Bomber sobbing on the ground silently.

[ENDFLASHBACK]

Tsuna narrow his eyes…. He looked at Gokudera's body, who was shaking uncontrollably. Tsuna slowly placed a hand on Gokudera's head comforting him, hugging him in return.

_How can he be so selfish…deciding to die… just like that, and leaving everyone behind in sorrow…?_

_I'm such…an idiot…_

"Sorry….Sorry, Gokudera-kun…Yamamoto…" Tsuna stroke his silver hair friend's hair softly and glance up apologetically at the sword man, who was also quiet, smiling weakly and avoiding Tsuna's gaze.

Tsuna looked back at Gokudera, lifting him up. "I thought….that I could take care of them myself….I'm sorry……………I was….overconfidence…." Tsuna looks at the floor, smiling.

_If we haven't met……….._

Tsuna smiled at his two best friends, who looked blinked their eyes looking into the Vongola boss's gaze.

………_.You wouldn't be feeling this pain…….._

_But………._

The three friends smile at each other. Tsuna gave himself a quite chuckle.

_For some reason………..I'm glad that we have met each other. _

-----------------------------------

An hour gone by, and the three friends were laughing. Suddenly all of them froze at the familiar voices echoing in the corridor, the sound of the elevator door smashed open. Their voices booming louder and louder as they approach Tsuna's room.

"IF YOU HAVE SOMETHING TO SAY, SAY IT OUT WITH YOU FIST HIBARI!!"

"…I see………If it's that what you want, so be it…" the sound of metal clashing against what sounded like fist.

"Please. Stop this madness, Kyou-san…Sasagawa-san…"

The door bang open, revealing Hibari Kyoya, Sasagawa Ryohei and Kusakabe Tetsuya* The three seniors looked at the Vongola boss, who is now awake.

"OH~!! Sawada! You're awake! " Ryohei dash-in happily, carrying his training bag, followed by the silent cloud guardian, with a small yellow bird at his shoulder. Kusakabe walked in respectfully, following the former head of the discipline committee.

"Onii-san~!" Tsuna beamed, welcoming his guardian of the sun. He looked to the side and smile gently at the two seniors, "….Hibari-san…Kusakabe-san…."

Ryohei narrowed his eyes as he scanned at Tsuna's wound. "Those are some _extreme_ wounds you have there, Sawada…."

Tsuna looked at himself at the mention of his wound. He was covered in bandages all over his body. Tsuna grinned weakly. But before he was about to explained that its nothing, the guardian of the sun cuts him off. "……I'm sorry..."

"Eh?" Tsuna looked up at Ryohei, who was now glancing down at the floor.

"If I hadn't told you that you're a coward….something like this might not have happened."

Tsuna's round dark cinnamon eyes stared up into Ryohei's dark ones, which made the older man squirm, trying to look away uncomfortably. His foot shaking, wanting to step back. But he won't run. He was prepared for Tsuna to yell at him, to blame him for what had happened. The Vongola Tenth paused and finally gave him a wide childish grin, like the soft sunshine in the morning. Ryohei lifted his eyes in surprised.

"Hehe~ did you get yourself hit by a desolation bullet*, Onii-san?" Tsuna tilt his head slightly, chuckling at the sun guardian awkward behavior. "You're acting very weird…….."

Ryohei paused, clearly unexpected. Finally, the sun guardian broke into a warm smile, like when he was talking with his little sister, Kyoko….

Warm atmosphere stop abruptly, as a dark ominous death aura filled the room. Tsuna quickly looked at the forgotten prefect.

"Hi-Hibari…..san?!!!"

_Do....don't tell me that this is because we're crowding?!!_

"I'll bite you to death…" The prefect declared, taking out his favorite pair of tonfas.

"_Eiiiii!!!_ Wait. Wait!! Hibari-san!!!"

----------------

The hospital room door open and walked out an annoyed cloud guardian. Tsuna rubbed his black eye, which had the shaped of a round tonfa. _Why am I the only one who got hit?!_ Dame-Tsuna complained in his mind. The storm guardian showed clench his fist,

"That bastard~!! What does he think he's doing to the Tenth!!"

"Wow….Hibari looks really pissed off~~ Hahaha~~ as usual~!" Yamamoto grin holding a small puppy (?) by his arm, who was taking out his dynamite and roaring like a certain shark species in the Varia.

"Extreme Hit! Sawada!!" Ryohei declare brightly, shooting his fist in the air, as the sun literally shines on him.

The guardians continue their chatter as Reborn got up from his seat, Leon at his shoulder. "We should begin……. You may join us if you want……"

_Huh? _The Vongola Tenth family looked up in unison, surprised as to see who Reborn was referring to. Suddenly thick fog surrounded the corner of the room next to Kusakabe. A shadowy figure shows it self and the mist scattered, revealing a cute quiet girl with an eye patch hugging a trident.

"………Boss…." Chrome whisper.

Tsuna eyes widen, his voice softens. "……..Chrome……" He slowly turns his head to the side as guilt sway over him. His head replays the scene when he yelled at Mukuro arrogantly. Silence filled the room.

"…….Mukuro-sama sends you his greetings, Boss."

Tsuna looked up to see his mist guardian beaming at him joyfully. Tsuna smiled back in return. _Thank you_……

Reborn raise his hand, telling everyone to quite down, and began,  
"Now that's everyone is here…I think that you should tell us everything about the incident with Camil's family, Dame-Tsuna…."

Tsuna face quickly shot up to look at his home tutor. His eyebrows contract against each other. His body starts to shake once more.

"……...Tenth" Gokudera whispered,

_[__"They want you to take in another trash named Camil as your family members in the 23rd unit…"__]_

"…………..Tsuna"

Tsuna closed his eyes, ignoring his friends call. Voices still resonated in his head.

_["Right now… the lives of your family members are in my hand…"__]_

"SAWADA!!"

_["__Capture him alive"__]_

Tsuna narrow his eyes,

_Where………….._

"…….Boss."

_Where should I begin…….?_

Small pink lips open themselves and close, trying to make a sound. Brown cinnamon eyes glance up to look at everyone. _They deserve to know the truth. _Tsuna clenches his fist, and finally, Tsuna told them everything.

-----------------

**Red Spider-lily** = a red flower, with whiskers. In Hanakotoba (Japanese flower language), it means never to meet again. I'm using this as a foreshadowing.

^ W ^ ……um...maybe I shouldn't give that away....

**Kusakabe Tetsuya** = Hibari's loyal subordinate. He's the one who's always chewing on a grass leaf. He is the former vice-head of the discipline committee.

**Desolation bullet** = A bullet that appears in the manga. It's a bullet designed by the Tomaso family (Longchamp), it makes the person who was hit grieve over the terrible things that happened in their lives, making the enemy feel sorry for them.

19.05.09

First of all, sorry about being late. My school is opening in two weeks and I'm preparing to go into a dorm, so I'm quite busy. So as an apology, I made this chapter a little longer ^_^, hope that this is alright…I might not be updating the end of this week but I'll try to update as often as I can. (This story is actually coming to its climax, Yay~~!!)

And about the person who saves Tsuna, you'll find out later who he is soon~. He's a bit hard to guess…. (There'll be a hint in the next chapter) And yes, I haven't forgot about him yet~ ^w^ so please be patient.

Thank you for the reviews so far~! I'm really grateful for your comments ^^ Thank you so much !!!~ (*hugs)


End file.
